CronaXKid
by EVhayhay
Summary: Title basically sums it up. Caution: IS HOOOOOOOOORRRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIBBBBBLLLLLLEEEEEE! Anywho. Read if you dare. For Cara. Thx gur.


After the battle with Asura life went almost back to normal. Maka and Soul discovered their feelings for each other and decided to give dating a try. Black*star and Tsubaki are still just hopeless friends. But of course that is a different story than the one about to be told.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

XXXXXXX

XX

X

"Crona… Why are you crying again?" Kid's calm voice almost didn't penetrate the demon sword dazed mind.

"I-I don't-know-h-how to de-deal with-this." The timid boy spoke between sobs.

Kid sighed and crouched down to Crona's level. "Deal with what?"

"M-medusa…"

"It's alright. She's dead. She can't hurt you anymore." Kid recalled the story of how Stein killed her. Of course, he had to picture it in perfect symmetry.

SYMMETRY…

"I-I know, Kid. I just c-can't believe that she i-is finally gone… It h-hurts… Is th-that wrong to hurt…?"

"No. No, not at all. She may have been a wicked woman, but she _WAS _still your mother. That's totally normal to mourn." Death the Kid couldn't help but to feel bad for the Demon Sword. Kid himself had gone through the immense pain of losing his mother. Although it wasn't exactly the same. Kid lost his mother at a young age so he hardly remembered her, but Crona grew up with that awful woman and dearly missed her. It was normal to mourn even the wickedest of people.

"O-okay… I-if you say so K-kid…" Crona moved to stand by himself, but Kid gave a helping hand and pulled him to his feet. "Th-thanks…" was the only response given to him.

"No problem Crona. Anything you need just ask me. Okay?"

"O-okay…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

XXXXXXX

XX

X

A week has passed since Kid found the sobbing Crona. It flew by like a plane.

"K-kid?"

"Yes, Crona?" Kid looked up from his book. They were currently at the public library. The Demon Sword tagged along with the excuse that he was feeling that hurting feeling again.

"That dance is coming up, a-and I was w-wondering if you would go with me… I-I don't want to go alone…" The Demon Sword fidgeted with his clothing in an attempt to calm down.

Kid sat there staring at Crona in shock. _That was the single most impressively brave thing I had ever seen Crona do… _

"Y-you don't want t-to. I-I sorry for asking…" He began standing to leave.

"Crona." Kid's hand shot out and grabbed the shy boy's wrist. "I'll go with you."

"R-really?!" That single word came out in a hushed yelp of surprise.

Kid chuckled. "Yes. Gladly"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

XXXXXXX

XX

X

The school dance included everyone from the NOT and the EAT class. There were plenty people. The awkwardly placed boys leaned against a wall. Well, at least Kid was. Crona was standing straight messing with his hair.

"Man. You sure seem nervous…"

Kid looked over to Soul standing next to Crona.

"Hey, Soul."

"Hey, Kid. Why are you two standing here all alone?"

"We're on a date." Kid replied simply not even sugarcoating it.

"I-I asked h-him if he w-would come with me and n-now he won't stop call-calling it a d-date…" Crona spoke up for the first time all night.

"Do you want me to stop?" Kid asked simply. "I assumed it was a date."

"A date could be pretty fun you know, Crona" Soul paused then said walking away, "Maka and I have had plenty."

"I-I don't know how to deal with this…"

"Do you want me to stop?" Kid repeated.

"I-I don't kno-" He was cut off.

"Do you?"

"I don't k-kno-"

"_Do _you?"

"..."

Kid waited patiently.

"N-no…"

At this a smile spread across the young reaper's face.

"You want to dance?"

"..." Nothing "Y-yes…"

"Can I kiss you?"

The Demon Sword didn't have a chance to respond. Kid's lips pressed softly onto his.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

XXXXXXX

XX

X

That is the lame and cheesy story of how Kid and Crona got together.

**A/N: FOR CARA. THX FOR THE PROMPT BUT I AM HORRIBLE AT CRONA AND KID FANFICS. **_**HORRIBLE. **_**TOTALLY. ANYWAY: LIKE, COMMENT, FOLLOW, AND ALL THAT CRAP. NO HATE MAIL PLEASE. K?THX. **

**~EV OUT. C U L8ER MY LIL' SMARTPHONES. PEACE**


End file.
